Kyuis adventure, the shadow behind the destined
by xXSuzuXx
Summary: This is the story of my oc, Kyui and her adventure in the digital world. She doesn't exactly travel with the other digidestined, however. But she does make some very close encounters.


Chapter 1

It all started on an average summer day. My mom didn't let me go to summer camp, again. She was afraid I was going to get lost or something, I don't know she was just weird. Of course I do get lost a lot. Like that time I got lost in my backyard and my mom, dad and sister spent hours looking for me. Of course they didn't know there was a hole in the fence leading to the forest behind our yard. That's where I was again that day, exploring that forest. Every day is a new adventure! I'd go around and fight monsters and defeat evil spirits in the forest. I was convinced it was the forest monsters fault the weather was so weird. It started snowing while I was adventuring! Then it threw two fireballs at me, I dodged them of course, but for some reason the fireballs were still glowing, Inside the snow!

I looked peared into the snow to find twin square things! "Wow!" I shouted in excitement. Then one started floating upwards it went above my head while I was spaced out. I had to jump to grab it! Next thing I knew I was pulled into a vortex and falling into nothing! Leaving the other digivice behind.

I awoke, or at least I think I awoke in a whole new place! Or at least it didn't look like the forest behind my house. I got up to look around, I think a little ball hopped past me but I couldn't tell. I walked away from it, towards what I thought was a river. Oh good, at least I still looked the same.

At the time I was still 10 years old. I had a sort of ponytail at the top of my head but it didn't hold much hair, The right side of my hair was longer then the left and it had a purple hairclip with a star on it. My clothes wern't very ordinary. I wore a pink zip up hoodie with a purple undershirt. I had a black ribbon tied to my left upper arm and on my right wrist. On my neck I wore a purple ribbon with a bell on it and a blue necklace that was tucked into my shirt. I wore blue jeans that ended right after my knees and I wore purple and dark green stockings with red runners. I always carried my backpack full of emergency supplies and lots of food. It was kind of heavy but I was fast and strong so I could carry it on my own.

I kept staring at my reflection, something was different so I began checking things off. My eyes were still green, my hair was still the same, my clothes were still the same, I still had a very bumpy looking ghost smoke thing behind me. Wait what? Smoke thing? I jumped up and turned around. "EEP! FOREST MONSTER ATTACKS!!" I shouted as I flailed my arms around.

"Excuse me... I am no such thing" The strange creature squeaked. "My name is Mokumon. Pleasure to meet you" said shyly.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Moku chan" I said scratching the back of my head. "My name is Kyui!" I told it. "Wh-what are you?" I asked it.

It stared at me before replying "I'm a digimon! And please, call me Mokumon" It replied with a smile.

"Digimon? I've never heard of that before.. are you a new animal? A talking animal?" I asked Mokumon.

"I've never heard of an animal before. Everyones a digimon here." He told me.

"Really!? Everyone is just like you?" I questioned.

"Yup! We're all digimon here! But not everyone is just like me, we look different and we have different abilities." He squeaked.

I giggled, he had such a squeaky voice. "I'm not a digimon though. I'm a human." I told Mokumon.

"Of course not. I'm your Digimon!" He shouted.

"MY Digimon?" I asked.

"Yup! And you're my human." He said.

We walked along the river chatting. "So where am I?" I asked him looking around at my surroundings.

"You don't know? You're in the digiworld!" He said happilly.

"That's nice.. but where exactly is the digiworld?" I said.

"Umm.. the Digiworld is.. in.. the Digiworld?" He replied.

"Okay.. so this world isn't a partof my world, at all? So then.. there's probably just one gateway or something, right?" I asked, trying to work everything out.

Mokumon shrugged. "I don't know. I've always lived in the Digiworld"

I sighed. "Okay.. so do you know what I'm here, Mokumon?" I questioned.

"That's easy! You're one of the digidestined!" He squeaked.

"A digi what now?" I said.

"A digi destined!" He squeaked again.

"Great.. and this means.. I have to save the world or something right?" I said.

"You would do that!? That's great!" He squeaked.

"Er.. yeah!" I thought about it.. hmm.. saving the world for real.. That could be fun. "Yeah! I'll save the world!.. is this world in danger!?" I said loudly.

"There's mean Digimon everywhere! So we have to be careful." He stated.

"Okay! Careful it is." I said, and I tripped.

Mokumon looked at me. "Is that a humans version of careful?" He asked me.

"Uh.. no.." I got up and brushed my pants off.

We kept walking together until we reached a beach with a bunch of telephone boothes. I thought that if this was a different world that the telephone booths shouldn't be there, and I was afraid something bad would happen if I tried it, so I left them alone and continued walking. We were still on the beach when we were attacked by a very ugly thing! I guess that was a digimon too though, and it did SO not look like Mokumon. It wasn't nearly as friendly either. It just suddenly came out of the ocean and shot water at us. I grabbed Mokumon jumped, dodged and rolled to safety.

"Whoa! What is that!?" I asked him.

"That's a Shellmon! They're not very nice though!" He said as it shot another burst of water at us.

I pulled Mokumon out of the way numerous times, we were extremly tired and my legs collapsed. I was breathing hard "Ru.. Run away Mokumon." I told him.

He didn't listen to me though, instead he jumped infront of me and took the attack. "Smokey Blow!" He called. The whole area was covered in smoke and he tapped my shoulder and so we could run away.

"Shellmons going to be so angry after this!" He cried as we ran off the beach.

"Oh definately! Why are you worrying about that, let's run!" I shouted as we continued to run.

We both collapsed when we reached safety. "Wow..." I said. "What was that amazing thing you did?" I asked.

"Amazing?" He asked.

"Yeah.. what was that?" I replied.

I think he blushed a little bit. "Oh that was nothing, that was just my Smokey Blow. I'm you're digimon, I'm supposed to protect you, Kyui." He told me.

"Wow.. that's so cool!" I shouted! I was so used to always protecting my older sister, Kero. She wasn't very brave.

My stomach growled, and then Mokumons stomach growled, or at least I think his stomach growled. I groaned "Man I'm hungry, where can we find food around here?"

We saw a dim light at the end of the woods we found ourselves in so we followed it. We saw a fire with fish on it. "Man, that looks so good right now." I said.

"Yeah it does." Mokumon moved towards it.

"Wait we can't take it!" I shouted. "Lets go get our own."

We moved to the other side of the lake where I hopped into the water and caught some small fish. I was used to doing that, of course. I did it all the time when I went camping in the forest. Mokumon gathered some logs as I prepared the fish, then Mokumon lit the fire and I set the fish up to cook.

We sat by the warm fire and watched the moon, I saw something that looked like a cable car that was lit up on the other side of the lake where we had found the fish. "Do you think there are other humans over there?" I asked.

"Maybe." Mokumon replied.

We were both too tired to explore, Oh well, it'd still be there the next morning I decided. We ate our fish and drifted off into a light sleep, well Mokumon drifted off into a deep sleep, I never slept heavily.

I awoke to the beautiful sound of a harmonica playing. I was still tied but I crawled towards the sound to find a mysterious, young blonde boy playing the harmonica, he looked somewhat upset, so I decided not to talk to him. Instead I sat on the other side of the tree listening to him play. Of course I wanted to talk to another human but the boy at the time didn't seem to want to talk to anyone.

I fell asleep again and when I woke up again, he was gone. I don't think he noticed me there,well I hoped not, he might have been mean. Then again if he were mean he wouldn't have been playing such a sad sound, I thought.

"Kyui, Kyui!?" Mokumon shouted desperately.

I remembered that I left him there with the fire. "Oh! Mokumon! I'm so sorry!" I told him. "I heard this sound and I cam over here and then I fell asleep" I explained. "I didn't mean to leave you here alone, really."

Mokumon giggled. "It's okay, I was just worried something had happened to you" He told me.

"Did you get enough sleep?" We asked each other at the same time.

"Yup!" We both replied, laughing.

It was still night time, but it was only early evening when we slept. We noticed there were big waves getting bigger and bigger, they seemed to be bigger on the other side where I had seen that cable car. We decided to move away incase a wave came and swept us away.

We kept walking and then winds picked up! "Oh great, it is a storm" I said.

"Not quite" Mokumon said. "Whoa! Watch out!" He added as we both jumped out of the way.

This big red bug thing came flying at us, back and forth "Whoa! Not another mean digimon!" I said as I ducked, but a big gust of wind blew me into a tree and knocked the wind otu of me.

"Oh no! Kyui!" Mokumon cried.

The big red bug thing turned around and came to attack me, suddenly Mokumon had a change in tactics, instead of running away he ran right at the big red bug. "Smoky blow" He cried over and over again, trying to attack the much larger digimon.

Then, something in my pocket made a sound and glowed, I fished it out of my black hoodie pocket quickly. It made a bigger sound and then Mokumon was wrapped in a strange light. "Mokumon digivolve to!!" His voice changed "DemiMeramon!" he shone brightly and then it got more dim.

I opened my eyes again. "Whoa.." I said in amazement. That wasn't Mokumon standing there anymore. The creature now was like a fireball, he had stitches as a mouth. And he had blue eyes. His arms were very short.

"Hot Tackle!" He cried before tackling the other digimon.

The red thing cried out in pain as it was engulfed in flames and it disapeared.

"Wow! Mokumon! That was amazing! I would give you a hug but I'm afraid you might kill me!" I shouted happily.

"Thanks Kyui, but I'm DemiMeramon now." He stated.

"You changed your name?" I asked.

He giggled. "Yup, I'm a different type of digimon now."

"You look so cool!" I told him happily.

"Thanks. I'm tired again, I think we should get some sleep." He said as he led me inside a tree.

"I'm not even going to ask why we were able to walk inside a tree" I said "But I do want to know what that digimon was." I finished.

"That was Kuwagamon" He told me, and he quckly fell asleep.

I moved a bit further away, so I wouldn't catch on fire, luckily for me DemiMeramon was fire, and fire was hot, but from a bit farther away it was warm. So I was warm. And I fell asleep and slept peacefully, I heard the harmonica playing in the distance again. And I fell asleep thinking of the blonde haired boy.

I woke up the next morning feeling very hungry as usual. DemiMeramon kept me warm all night but now it was morning. "So where do we go now?" I asked him.

"There's a Village of Yokomon on the otherside of the desert over there" DemiMeramon told me feeling confident.

"Alright, in the that way direction then!" I said pointing in the direction DemiMeramon wanted me to go.

We set off across the desert, there were no trees but for some reason there were a bunch of telephone poles, we seemed to be following them across the desert. I took off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. "How far is this village again?" I asked.

"Not too far" DemiMeramon replied happy with the heat.

"It's times like these I wish I were made out of fire." I said looking enviously at DemiMeramon.

"I'm sorry Kyui, I forgot that you're not used to the heat like I am" He replied apologetically.

"Oh no, it's okay, we're almost there right?" I asked.

He looked at me and giggled "We're here now silly"

I looked ahead at the village. "Oh, so we are." I looked at him. "You're almost as hot as the desert is." I told him.

He giggled again as the little Yokomon came out of their village. "Hello! Hello! Welcome!" They said to us.

I smiled at their bubbliness. "Hi there!"

"Oh it's DemiMeramon! Thank you for your help last time you came! The smoke you emmitted made the bad guy run away!" They said. "Would you like to join us for our meal?" They asked us.

"That sounds great!" We said at the same time.

The Yokomon giggled prepared their food. About half an hour later they came out with these little seedish things and some water. I looked at the food and then at DemiMeramon, who was eating his food graciously. I looked at my food and gulped . 'Well' I thought 'Mom always told me to try new things' I took a bite and discovered it was really good, I ate it faster then DemiMeramon. And gulped down my drink.

After thanking them and telling them a couple of stories we said goodbye and we set off again. I wasn't quite sure why we were travelling around so much, but he said he felt something bad coming from the volcano above, something that we would not be the ones to help them with.

As we walked we saw a factory, I hadn't eaten any of the food in my backpack yet, as we hadn't come to need it. "That looks like a factory!" I shouted excitedly.

"What's a factory?" DemiMeramon asked me.

"A place where they make things! They might make food there!" It was a long shot but the more food we had, the better. And the more the chance we had to survive.

We made our way into the factory to be greeted by a machine like creature. I looked at DemiMeramon, who nodded and gave the other Digimon a friendly smile. "Why hello there Andromon!" DemiMeramon greeted him happily.

Andromon looked back at us. I thought something was weird, there seemed to be something sticking out of his knee I smiled at him "Hello, Andromon. I'm Kyui"

He stared at us a moment longer and then without any warning he attacked us "Oh not again!" I cried as we turned to run away. Making sure to not run in a straight line when we came to a dead end.

"Oh no.. Well this sucks" I said. I bent down and spoke to DemiMeramon. "Okay, I'll create a diversion and you attack." I told him.

Before DemiMeramon had the chance to reply I started calling out insults. "Hey! Hey Metal head! Hey No brain! He stupid!" I called out running around him as he was trying to blast me.

"Fireball! Body Burn!" DemiMearmon was shouting while he attacked. But none of his attacks had any effect.

Andromon shot another beam above me making a pole fall down before my feat. He pointed his arm at me again and his arm lit up. He let the blast go at me.

"No! Kyui!" I heard DemiMeramon shout. The thing in my pocket started going off again. It shone brightly and the light swallowed up DemiMeramon again.

"DemiMeramon Digivolve to" His voice changed like before. "Candlemon!"

He changed again I stared in amazement "Whoa" I said now he was like a candle stick. Except more lively and uh.. cute.

Andromon stared at him and this his arm lit up again to attack me. Before he had the chance DemiMeramon shouted "Flame Bomber!" He aimed it at the ceiling as Andromon aimed his previous attack.

The Ceiling over Andromon collapsed leaving him burried in a large pile of pipes and crushing one of his legs. Automatcially he tried to clear them off of him. "Come on!" Candlemon cried, pulling me along out of there "Before he gets up again!"

He dragged me along past the machines that I noticed put together and took apart whatever they were trying to make, it was too bad it wasn't putting together food, then I could take it off before the machine had the chance to take it off. I thought.

We ran quickly and we came across a tunnel we didn't look back as we turned quickly out of there. We found ourselves in a sewer. "Oh cool!" I said.

"You think that his place is cool?" Candlemon replied in disgust.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to travel in a sewer!" I squeaked.

"Really? I do-" He stopped talking and looked behind him slowly.

I looked in the same direction and squealed and delight "AWW! They're so cute!" I cried.

"No.. they're.. Those are Numemon! Run!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"What!? Are the mean? What's so bad about them?" I asked. They were so cute, gloopy and green!

Something pink plopped in front of us. "Oh no.." Candlemon muttered and started running faster.

I trailed along behind him. "What's wro- Oh ew! What's that wretched smell!?" I asked.

"That would be the Numemon" Candlemon replied.

Suddenly we were bombarded with those disgusting pink things. "What are we going to do!?" I asked.

"Toward the light! They hate sunlight!" He called back.

"Now I wish I would have asked my mom to wash my clothes wtih sunlight!" I cried picking up my pace. We raced out into the sun and collapsed a bit afterwards. She found herself in the arms of a gentle yellow bear. He was taking them back to what appeared to be a village of toys.

"Wh-where are we?" I asked The teddy bear put us down.

The bear didn't say anything but pointed towards a large mountain. Suddenly we were in bubbles, I felt a warm feeling and I couldn't help but giggle and we were floating off towards the mountain the bear pointed at. We had gotten quite a distance when I spotted a black object spinning towards where the Teddy bear was. The object disapeared over where we were. And the bubbles popped leaving us at the bottom of the large mountain.

We decided we would climb up the mountain, the large path gave us a lot of room. As we were walking we were attacked by a big, ugly Digimon. "Why are there so many mean Digimon!?" I cried as we jumped out of the way of the large club it swung at us.

"They're not usually this mean, I swear!" He replied.

"Well this is just great!" I said, the much larger Digimon swung his club into the ground, causing some of the path to crumble. "Do something!"

"I can't beat Ogremon! Only Leomon can defeat him!" Candlemon told me.

"And Leomon is nowhere near here right now I'm assuming!" I called.

"I don't think so!" He called back.

"Great! Run!" I cried as we came back together and ran closer the the bottom.

Nightfall came I thought I heard faint voices below, but mountains are echoey, so I thought I must have been imagining it. There seemed to be somewhat of a fireplace already there so Candlemon lit it. "Lava Loogie!" He cried.

We huddled closer together for warmth, I wasn't sure that a candle was ever cold though. But he certainly kept me warmer.

We stared out the cave at the stars. At least the Digiworld had stars, I thought.

"Hey Kyui?" Candlemon said.

"What?" I replied.

"What is your world like?" Candlemon asked.

"My world? Well... there's a lot of different people, animals and plants. We have lots of yummy food too! Oh and there's sports and t.v. , and movies and junk food and more food.. but then there's school. Ugh." I replied.

"School? What's that?" Candlemon questioned.

"Oh school? It's the place we humans have to go to learn. It's really boring most of the time, but you also meet and make friends and learn about people as well. It's important, I guess. But it's so boring to be there all the time." I told him.

"Friends?" Candlemon asked.

"They're the people you hang out with, have fun with. You help each other out a lot and protect each other. Sometimes you fight but you're always there for each other, no matter what. You're friends support you. They half the pain and double the joy." I explained.

"Really? That sounds nice." Candlemon said dreamily.

"It is nice." I told him.

"Are we friends?" Candlemon asked.

"I don't know, are we?" I asked back.

We were both silent for a moment. "Friends." He said.

"The best of friends" I added.

The two of us giggled and drifted off to sleep.

We awoke late the next morning. We walked sleepily out of the cave and looked below, it looked like there were abandoned springs below us, someone had to have been there earlier. "We should check it out" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Candlemon said.

"Yeah!" I sat down at the edge of the sort of steep mountain and slid down slowly grabbing onto rocks on the way down. Candlemon followed after me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Candlemon asked.

"Yup! I do this all the time at home." I replied confidently.

We slid slowly down the slope until we were nearly at the bottom, and then I fell. Candlemon grabbed my thin arm and pulled me up so that I landed on my feet.

I laughed nervously. "Ah ha ha.. Thanks." I looked down.

"I thought you said you do this all the time." He said.

"I do, I just don't usually land exactly on my feet." I replied

He sighed and we explored the grounds, finding foot prints, baskets and eggshells. "Always the same things around here. Trees, cliffs, trees, cliffs, trees, water, trees, desert, trees, ocean, trees, beach, trees, mountain, trees, hotsrings, trees, Re..fri..ger..a..tor?" I stared wide eyed at the Refrigerator.

"I've never seen one of those before" Candlemon said. "What does it do?"

"Refrigerators cool.. and hold food!" I shouted excitedly as I threw the door open. Only to find that it was empty. I felt disapointment rush in. "Apparently this fridge doesn't" I looked at the eggshells around me. "Anymore" I finished.. I closed the door and decided not to let it bother me anymore. At least whoever ate the eggs was fed and full.

I heard the refrigerator make a sound. I turned and looked at it suspiciously. Then I opened the door to find the whole thing filled with eggs. "Whoa! That's a whole lot of eggs!" I said, happilly.

Candlemon looked at me. "And those are edible?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes they are! Very edible!" I replied as I took a pan out of my backpack. I knew it would come in handy someday. I only knew how to fry eggs so I fried them, letting them overcook a bit for flavour.

The eggshells had disapeared but I found what looked like dishes and chopsticks on something that looked like a table I took two of them and dipped them in the hot water being careful not to touch it. I drew them out to find they looked clean. I placed the eggs inside and handed one to Candlemon.

He stared at them suspiciously. As I dug into my food. He cauciously took a bite then ate it all. We didn't eat many of the eggs I took the eggs that were in cartons and shoved them in my backpack.

"How do you fit so much stuff in there?" Candlemon asked. "Is it a bottomless pit?"

"Eh.. only half of one." I replied.

We found a cave at the bottom of the mountain. "That bear from before.. I think he wanted to climb the mountain."

"This is the largest mountain though!" Candlemon said.

"I certainly hope, it's so freaking big!" I said loudly. "Do you name your mountains?"

"Name them? It's called Infinite mountain." He told me.

"Great, with a name like that this could take awhile." I said.

"I don't think so, there's a staircase in this cave that leads straight to the top." He replied pointing at the staircase in front of us.

"Well that makes it a bit easier, do they have an escalator too?" I asked.

"An escalator?" He said.

"Er.. nevermind, well lets start climbing." I replied as we kept going.

We climbed the huge winding staircase, being careful not to fall. And after a very long while we reached the top. The bright light stung my eyes. It seemed to be mid afternoon, I looked at Candlemon, we were extremly tired but it had only taken us an hour to reach the top.

We walked forward to find a large mansion in front of us. "Should we go in?" Candlemon asked.

I had already learned that there were no humans so I entered the mansion with Candlemon. We looked at each other and then at the huge building in front of us. We giggled and I squeaked. Finally a building! It reminded me of home, I lived in a huge house. My family was very rich.

We skipped around, well I skipped around, Candlemon hopped. Then, I faint smell entered my nose, Candlemon smelled it too, so we followed it. And we were led into a huge kitchen. I was starved, he was starved and without a second thought we dove into the food, we had a food fight, throwing pies at each other and stuffing potatoes and salad into our mouths.

We didn't bother to clean up, instead we began to search, we came across baths, seperated into two rooms. "You take that half!" I said pointing to the left side as I ran into the room ahead of me, throwing off my mysteriously clean clothes and diving into the water. "Will you be alright in the water!?" I asked him.

"I'll be just fine as long as the flame on the top of my head doesn't go out" He replied.

"Good!" I sank into the water and relaxed.

Getting out at the same time I walked out and just put my shirt on over me. We drosily walked into a bedroom. For some reason we knew exactly where everything was even though we had never been inside the mansion before.

The blanket was warm and they reminded me of home, I thought of my kind, warm hearted mother and my older sister, Kero. my eyes welled up with tears. I always tried not to think about the things that bothered me because most of the time they made me sad. I was pushing away the fear of being in a new place where I knew no one and there was nothing I was familiar with.

Candlemon came up beside me and gave me a hug. "Is something wrong?" He paushed "Wait that was a dumb question.. what's wrong?" He asked me.

I hugged him without telling him what was wrong I asked him "Will you always be here with me?"

He hugged me tighter. "Of course. I'll always be your friend Kyui."

We fell asleep warm under the comfortable blankets, warm and secure. We awoke in the beds floating around, there seemed to be other people on the other beds, but they were too far off for us to tell. I clung to Candlemon who clung to the bed post. We saw this bat like person standing on a destroyed building, and it took me a minute to realize that it was all fake, the food, the bath the only thing that was real was the beds.

We crashed in some very cold snow. We shot up right away, poor Candlemon looked so cold. We heard evil laughter, as we felt the ground shake, and then it split off, right before our feet. We scurried backwards to get away. Candlemon was freezing, I decided not to worry about the island for now, I spotted a cave nearby. I got changed quickly and we headed towards the cave, I saw a something yellow and green drop, I thought it might be a branch so we continued walking till we came to a cave. Candlemon collected sticks as we walked.

We entered the cave and went in deeper, Candlemons flame lighting the way. He layed the sticks down. We were very tired. "Lava Loogie!" He cried, and he created a nice warm fire.

We cuddled closer together and we passed out again, too tired to think about anything. Crying tired me out, and Candlemon was cold.

Awaking the next morning from a loud noise that echoed down the hall we were shaken, and afraid of being attacked again so we left through the side of the cave. I looked at the snow and took an empty canister out of my backpack and collected some. I still wasn't prepared to use any of my food yet, so I kept it with me.

"What are you doing?" Candlemon asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm going to melt this snow so we have some drinking water for later!"

We heard the noise again, it sounded kind of like a sneeze but we decided not to take any chances. From the mountain they saw two large things that looked like monsters from the legends that I used to read about. Candlemon looked up one split off into another direction and the other came that way.

"Is that a.. Mojyamon?" He sounded happy. "A friendly little Mojyamon! Only.. Mojyamon doesn't look so little.. or so friendly."

"Oh no. Another bad one?" I asked.

"I don't understand, Mojyamon is supposed to be friendly!" He called as we dodged an attacck.

"He doesn't look that friendly to me! Are you sure you're information is right?" I asked as we dodged again.

"I'm positive!" We dodged and were both behind him.

"Wait, what's that?" I pointed out a black pointy thing coming out of the digimons back. "Is that.. it looks like a gear!"

Candlemon took a closer look. "Oh poor guy he looks like he's in pain!" He called back.

"We have to get it out of him!" I was distracted for a moment and all of a sudden I noticed a big thing above me. "Nyack!" Mojyamon landed on me and pinned me to the ground. "Candlemon.. Mojyamons really heavy" I said weakly.

"Lava Loogie! Lava Loogie! Lava Loogie!" Candlemon shouted as he shot his blasts at Mojyamons back, it didn't have any effect though and it turned Mojyamons attention to Candlemon.

Mojyamon leaped off my body and landed on Candlemon, punching him over and over agian. "No! Candlemon!" I shouted, worried.

I stood up and Candlemon managed to throw Mojyamon off of him. Mojyamon hit a tree and was knocked out for the moment. I ran toward Candlemon. "Candlemon! You're hurt.." I hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Kyui, I'm just fine" He told me.

"Don't pretend you're okay, I can tell you're hurt" a tear slipped out as I spoke.

Candlemon hugged me. Mojyamon stood up slowly and then raced towards us. I hugged Candlemon tighter, wishing that he would be safe. I knew that he was weakoned then. The thing in my pocket went off again it beeped and flashed wrapping both of us, although mostly Candlemon in light.

This time it seemed different as he was lifted off the ground "Candlemon digivolve to!" His voice went through another transformation. "Wizardmon!"

This time the Digimon standing before me was a bit taller then me, his skin was a pale blue and he had blue eyes, he looked almost human except for the skin color and the ears. His eyes were blue and he had long blonde hair. His ragged clothing made him look mysterious, as did his pointy hat and purple cape. He held a staff that looked like there was an egg that was supposed to be the sun or something.

"Lightning Lance!" He cried as a thunder cloud crossed over Mojyamons head and hit him with lightning.

I stood up slowly, nearly falling over and punched my hand up into the air. "Go Wizardmon!" I shouted, assuming that's what he would be called now.

He looked back at me for a moment, I couldn't see his face underneath the cloak he was wearing, but he nodded at me without saying anything. Mojyamon stood up again and came at me, deciding I'd be the easier one to get to. He jumped up and dived out of the way, he lied face down in the snow. I took that chance to jump on his back and try to pull the gear out.

Again, Mojyamon got up, trying to shake me off his back I held on tightly, the thing that went off when Wizardmon digivolved came out of my pocket, I grabbed it before it fell, holding onto the gear with one hand. Mojyamon was still trying to shake me off, I pulled my hand back up and held onto the gear with both hands. The little device thing made contact with the gear. Both shone and the gear sort of shattered.

Mojyamon shrank, with me still on his back so I jumped backwards so I wouldn't hurt the shrinking Digimon. Wizardmon, broke my fall and pulled me up straight. "Thanks" I said, and he nodded at me.

Mojyamon looked up at us, and as we turned to look back at him a bunch of little Mojyamon popped out from the snow.

"Thank you for helping our friend!" They said happily. The one that had attacked us bowed. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Oh that's alright." I said. "You're okay now right?"

"Yes, thank you again." They said, before walking away.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Wizardmon. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm alright." Wizardmon said.

"I'm glad." I replied, relieved.

"Hmm.. I seem to be able to digivolve for you without you having a digivice. It's quite strange.. even though you might not actually be one of the digidestined." He said.

"A digivice? What's that?" I asked.

"It's supposed to use your power and my power together and help me to digivolve." He told me.

I took at that little thing that kept glowing out of my pocket again. "Is this what you're talking about?" I asked.

He stared wide eyed at it. "Y-yes that is it. Where did you get that from?"

"Umm.. It landed on the ground at home it almost flew away from me, but I grabbed it, and then I found myself here" I explained.

"Kyui, why didn't you tell me about it before." Wizardmon asked.

"Well.. I didn't know it had something to do with anything. I just figured it was a coincidence. I guess not though." I laughed nervously. "Is this a bad thing?"

Wizardmon looked baffled "No, quite the opposite actually. It's great!"

The island shook. And I was knocked off my feet! I slipped off the edge of the island, which we hadn't noticed we were moving gradually closer to. Wizardmon pulled me up before I off. "Are you alright, Kyui?" He asked?

"I'm okay! Thanks, Wizardmon." I said.

He nodded and we looked for a change in the island. Then Wizardmon pointed at the land we had broken off of. "We're moving closer" He said.

I had completely forgotton about the huge island we had come off of, in the whole situation. I watched as we moved closer. "Well, we're moving closer but I don't know how long it'll take." I said.

Wizardmon just nodded, he looked as confused as I was. I looked at the snow at my feet and got an idea. I bent down and packed snow together to form a snowball. He looked at me. "What is tha-" He was interrupted by a soft, cold object in the face.

He stared, at me, stunned. The look on his face made me laugh. "Ah ha ha! You look so stunned! You should see your face! Ah ha ha!" I almost fell over laughing, when my arm got hit by snowball.

I stared back over at him. Then I grinned. "Oh it's on!" I shouted, as I bent down to make a new one.

He bent down as well and the battle begun. We each began packing snow balls together and hucking the snowballs at each other. I was about to win when I saw snow balls floating. "Hey that's cheating!" I cried. Then before I could make another sound a whole bunch of snowballs came flying at me! And I fell to the ground.

"Okay! Okay you win!" We both started laughing and he helped me out of the snow only to have us both fall over when we crashed into the land.

"Ugh, we sure do fall down a lot." I said, my voice muffled by the snow.

Wizardmon sat up. "Yeah." He said.

I sat up and looked at him. "So we've been through quite a bit now, and I've been here awhile. But I still don't know what I'm supposed to do here. And you know, don't you?"

Wizardmon stared at me, for some reason he had a sad look in his eye. Then he sighed and told me the story of the digidetined. I listened intently. At the end he swallowed and said "But you wern't meant to meet the other children, nor come at the same time, the situation may be far worse then I thought, or perhaps you have a new meaning to being here." He told me.

I stared at him, feeling a bit guilty for being there without a reason. I felt kind of useless. Somehow he read my mind saying "I'm glad you came now, after all I got the chance to meet you."

I smiled at him, and then stood up. "Alright then! There's only one thing to do!" I said.

He stared at me with a questioning look.

"That is!" I paused. "To wander around until I find out what I'm supposed to do!"

He sighed, and looked up at me. "I suppose that's what we are to do."

I reached out my hand, and he took it. This time I pulled him up, and we started on our way.


End file.
